Several types of missile section-to-section joints are currently in regular use for missile construction, of which radial screw joints are the most common, followed by Marman flange/band arrangements. Radial screw joints include overlapping diameters of adjacent missile sections that are typically joined along their perimeters by a ring pattern of floating nutplates and flush head screws. Marman joint arrangements, on the other hand, have an external band that is tightened around flanges of adjacent missile sections.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.